


Fashion Week and Flirting

by vanilla107



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, But now it's here, F/F, This is fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Jisoo is an actress, jennie is an ambassador for Chanel, lisa is an ambassador for Nonagon, none of the girls are idols, they are all in the fashion or acting industry, this was supposed to be in a zine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: Kim Jennie is at Seoul Fashion Week, the biggest social event of the season, alone and sad that her best friend, Jisoo, couldn't join her as she had fallen sick.When her front stage seat is taken by her rival, she doesn't think Fashion Week could get any worse. But when the hottest model of the season, Thailand's Princess herself, Lalisa Manonban, offers her company after her seat was taken as well, things are looking up.Jennie is curious and wants to get to know the girl better but will her judgement be off and is she opening herself up for her heart to be broken?
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Who is Thailand's Princess?

Kim Jennie sighed in relief as she took off her stylish black heels and rubbed her aching feet as she entered her house. It was a rainy Sunday evening and she was exhausted.

_A nice hot shower, face mask, some milk ice-cream will be perfect._

She took off her figure hugging skirt, blouse and underwear, undid the high bun her hair was in and got into the shower, the hot water warming her tense muscles and the relaxation gradually began to seep in. She washed her hair and face before getting out of the shower and doing her skin care treatment. She got dressed into her comfy pajamas before putting a warm fluffy gown on and slippers and walked to her lounge. She settled down on the couch, switched on her TV and channel flipped aimlessly, trying to find something to watch.

Being a model and ambassador for Chanel was exciting and it allowed her access to the fashion world she never thought she’d have but the glitz and glamour were sometimes too much. Going to meetings, flights to Paris, Italy and Amsterdam every two weeks and photo shoots were exhausting. Which made the fact that she had a two week break before Seoul Fashion Week all the better-

She was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone rang, displaying a familiar name. She smiled as she swiped the call button and lifted her phone to her ear.

“Jisoo!” she said happily as she clicked the button on her remote to lower the volume on her TV.

“Jennie! How are you?” came a cheery reply.

Kim Jisoo was a few years older than the Chanel ambassador but they had gone to the same high school and had been best friends since. After graduating, Jisoo went to pursue an acting career and had managed to get a small role in a high school drama called _First Love_ as her first role. The series was a huge success with Jisoo being a fan favourite. One the series ended, it provided the young actress with many opportunities and the rest was history. After her successful role on _First Love_ , she was getting offered roles for other movies and series and her career was in full effect.

Jennie watched the show and supported her friend through everything she did and when she had been scouted by a modeling agent at the casting of _First Love_ because she had been there for moral support for her friend. Jisoo was the one to push her forward and take the leap. Through that agent, Jennie started modeling and the connections she made were all because of Jisoo. Walking down runways and flights to Milan and Tokyo became a reality and her parents warned her to stay on top of her school work otherwise they would halt her modeling career.

Two years after graduation and with nearly four years of modelling under her belt, she was asked to be the face of Chanel.

She accepted and had been doing her job for the last few years. The only thing she missed was that modeling didn’t allow her to have many friends, which is why Jisoo was so important to her.

“I had a really busy day but I’m relaxing at home now. What about you?”

“It was a tough day on set because I’m actually sick-” Jisoo’s reply was cut off with her coughing and Jennie winced.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Drink loads of lemon tea and get some rest.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m recovering now. I just wanted to say that because I’m sick, I won’t be able to go with you to Seoul Fashion Week.”

Jennie’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“What do you mean? Fashion Week is in two weeks time.”

“Um…are you sure? My calendar says it starts tomorrow...?”

With a panicked heart, Jennie rushed to her computer and frantically typed in Seoul Fashion Week and clicked on the website. To her horror, Jisoo was right.

_Fashion Week is tomorrow. Monday to Saturday._

“Jennie? Hello? Are you there?” Jisoo asked and Jennie groaned loudly, "...You got the dates mixed up didn’t you?”

“Yes! I’m unprepared! I have nothing to wear for tomorrow because my clothes order is only coming tomorrow afternoon from Paris!” she yelled, panic pumping through her veins.

“Calm down Jennie. Come over to my place tomorrow. I have a suit you can wear for tomorrow that I was supposed to wear for my premiere next weekend. It's Chanel and I'm pretty sure it's in the latest line you're supposed to be wearing tomorrow.”

“But-”

“No buts. This is more important and you will be photographed. The ambassador of Chanel can’t be seen wearing nothing but the finest,” Jisoo said calmly and Jennie sagged in relief.

“Thank you so much Jisoo. You’re a lifesaver.”

“Always happy to help and I can always get another outfit for the premiere. Come by tomorrow and fetch the suit before the show starts.”

She said goodbye and Jennie stared at the dates on her computer in disbelief.

“Dammit,” she whispered.

* * *

Jennie surveyed the people talking as she sipped her champagne in the VIP area, her brain happy that she looked fantastic in the suit that Jisoo lent her but simultaneously hurting because going to Seoul Fashion Week was almost a tradition of theirs.

It was the first time she was alone and even though she had millions of followers on Instagram and Twitter, Jisoo was her only real friend. The modeling industry was competitive and after a bad experience with another model, she swore off making friends during business times.

“Excuse me? Miss Kim?”

Jennie turned to the voice and recognized the photographer immediately. She gave him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry Simon! Zoned out and you know you can call me Jennie!”

Simon Fredrick was an American photographer for one of the most popular fashion websites, On Style. They had met a couple of times on business and Jennie found him to be a nice guy and a fantastic photographer. They had become acquainted and Jennie considered him to be one of her closer business partners. He was one of the few people she could speak to in English.

“It’s for the sake of professionalism,” he said with a grin before holding up his camera. “Speaking of professionalism, you look fantastic! May I please take a picture?”

Jennie smiled and nodded before he snapped a few photos and looked up and down appreciatively. She was wearing a sleek white suit made of a silk and cotton blend with pearls down the collar and sleeves of the blazer. She wore a black bralette underneath it with white heels and her hair in a high ponytail. Her makeup was minimal besides the bright red lip she wore.

“Who are you wearing?”

“Who do you think?” she grinned and he rolled his eyes.

“I guess I walked into that one. I suppose it would be an act of treason to be wearing anything other than Chanel, hmm?”

The brunette was just about to answer when a sudden rise in voices caught her attention and she turned her head to the commotion.

“What is that-?”

“That must be Lalisa Manoban. Thailand’s Princess and Nonagon model,” Simon said and she tried to get a better look but it was hopeless.

Jennie had heard of her over the last couple months and from what she could understand, the Nonagon model was a few years younger than her. She remembered seeing the first ad on a huge billboard just outside her modelling agency. She could understand why the girl was a model: her shocking blonde hair and bangs highlighted her face shape and her eyes and lips were a gorgeous structure.

"Thailand's Princess?" she asked.

"It's a title. When she blew up globally, they dubbed her that."

“Aren’t you going to rush off to see her?” Jennie enquired and he chuckled.

“I have an exclusive interview with her later today. I’m not going to go into…that crazy storm,” he shuddered but looked into Jennie’s brown eyes, “Y’know, if you ever get to see Lalisa, you should hang out with her. Her Korean and English are apparently really good and…I know I’m jumping my gun a little but I feel that the two of you together would be an amazing collaboration.”

Before she could answer, his eyes widened when he spotted a Danish model looking radiant in a hot pink feather dress. “-And I need to get back to work. Bye Jennie, we’ll talk again tomorrow!”

Jennie giggled as she watched him run off and sipped her champagne, the noise still loud in her ears. She tried squinting to catch a glimpse of Thailand’s Princess but all she saw was a flash of blonde hair.

_Damn…I really wish Jisoo was here with me but...a collaboration, huh?_

She took out her phone and was about to message the actress when she saw the time and nearly choked on her champagne.

“Crap! I’m late!” she hissed before grabbing her clutch bag and heading off to one of the buildings.

* * *

“What do you mean my ticket was mixed up?” Jennie growled, the man at the door looking sweaty and nervous.

“Miss…Miss Kim…I swear there is space for you it’s just…at the…at the...back…”

“At the back? I can’t be at the back! This designer is the talk of Europe right now! I can’t just miss her first fashion show!” she yelled and the man trembled.

“So who is sitting in my seat?” Jennie hissed and the man paled.

“Um…Kim Minji…”

Jennie’s vision went red for a split second and she clenched her fists.

“I can’t-”

“Sorry…may I please come through?” came a soft voice from behind her and she spun around, her expression of anger going to calm.

“Sorry I-”

Jennie froze as she came face to face with Lalisa Manoban. 

Black leather skirt with a mesh over it that hit her knees, plain black t-shirt tucked into her skirt, paint splattered bomber jacket and black Doc Martens. Her platinum blonde hair was loose and her bangs framed her face perfectly.

The Thai girl had amazing features and flawless skin and her outfit was everything she expected a Nonagon model to wear.

Lalisa was really a different force of beauty.

Before Jennie could move out the way for Lalisa to go past the man spoke up, looking ready to cry.

“Oh no...um…Lalisa Manoban…I...I’m so sorry but there was a mix up with your ticket too…”

The Thai girl’s eyes widened and Jennie’s jaw dropped.

How on Earth did both of their tickets get up getting mixed up?

“Oh…well that’s unfortunate…” the blonde murmured.

“But…there is space at the back-”

“No. It’s fine,” Lalisa said, turning around and walking away.

The brunette couldn’t believe the blonde was going to just bunk the fashion show and the man looked like he was going to faint. Suddenly, Lalisa stopped and turned her head to look at Jennie.

“Hey, you coming? Are you still going to watch the show even though you’ll be at the back?” 

Jennie looked back at her, speechless. Was she really going to miss a fashion show that has been the anticipation of the season to hang out with the mysterious model? She hardly knew the girl. Part of her knew she needed to stay but the other part of her was desperate for company, pissed that Minji was sitting in her seat and…Simon’s words were echoing in her head.

 _"I feel that the two of you together would be an amazing collaboration_.”

Jennie looked back at the runway, the lights dimming and she knew she needed to make a choice.

She took a deep breath and turned away from the building and the man begging her to stay and fell into step with the Thai model.

* * *

“Thank you for walking with me,” Lalisa said, a small smile on her face and Jennie couldn’t help but smile back as they headed to the VIP area that was now mostly deserted as Fashion Week started.

“Thank you for offering. I probably would be sitting at the back of that fashion show right now if it weren’t for you,” Jennie sighed and Lalisa giggled as they got drinks from the bar and settled down on one of the couches.

“Oh, and my name is Kim Jennie. I know you are, Lalisa, since you’re the talk of Fashion Week,” Jennie smiled.

Lalisa blushed and she sipped her water.

“I know you too, Kim Jennie. Ambassador and model of Chanel.”

It was Jennie’s turn to be surprised.

“I…I did not expect for you to know me-”

“Oh really? You, Kim Jennie, the ambassador and model for Chanel for the last two years expects me to be living under a rock?”

“I…I don’t know…” Jennie said feeling embarrassed and slightly happy that the most sought after model knew her.

She sipped her drink and looked worriedly at the building were the fashion show was taking place.

“I can’t believe they mixed up our tickets,” she grumbled and Lalisa shrugged.

“Don’t worry. The new line isn’t anything spectacular. It’s...actually really boring if you ask me.”

Jennie looked at the girl in confusion.

“You…you know how the new line looks?”

“Yeah, I was invited last night to look at the new line because the designer wanted me to wear one of her outfits. I declined because…they looked really _ugly_.”

Jennie snorted before choking on her water and began to cough, trying to control her giggles while Lalisa looked at her in shock and tried to rub her back.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry-”

“No! That…that was really funny!” Jennie said between coughing and giggling and the Thai girl relaxed. "Designers in the fashion industry can be so blinded by their fame and vision that they don't get proper criticism. It's refreshing to hear someone be honest for once."

“At least I feel better about missing it now and I’ve met you too,” Jennie grinned as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

Lalisa gave her a dazzling smile, one that Jennie never saw in her photo shoots.

“I hope this doesn’t seem too forward but…do you want to go to this other fashion show with me in a few minutes time? It’s a pretty small company but they are one of my favourites and...” she looked away, her ears red.

“I’m here by myself and I’ve enjoyed your company so far…of course if you have another fashion show to go to then I totally understand Kim Jennie-”

Jennie couldn’t believe her luck. Lalisa Manoban, the talk of Korea, wanted to hang out with her.

“-I’d love to go with you Lalisa and…I’m here alone too so it must be fate,” she shrugged.

“Kim Jisoo isn’t here with you?” Lalisa asked, looking surprised. “You two usually attend together.”

“No…she’s sick this year and is at home recovering,” Jennie said sadly but smiled at the girl. “But I’m happy to meet you! And please call me Jennie. Wait how do you know about Jisoo and I usually attending?”

“This is a little embarrassing but I’ve admired you two for a really long time. You've also attended every year and I've seen the photos online. And please, drop the formalities with me too. Call me Lisa,” the blonde grinned and Jennie could feel something different about her.

Lisa was still very young and she sensed a uniqueness about her. Nothing fake or manipulative like so many of the people who worked with her in the industry.

She felt real.

“Okay then Lisa. Let’s go to that fashion show.”

* * *

The venue was smaller than the others that she'd seen over the years of attending Fashion Week but she always attended the big ones, the newest and latest reveals by the famous designers. She never bothered with the smaller ones because they always clashed with the big ones but now she felt elated to have skipped it.

"Lisa, how long have you been following this designer?" Jennie asked and Lisa smiled.

"A while. Her name's Park Sooyang, an underrated Korean designer but all her clothes are ethically made and have left a big impression on me. This is my first time seeing them on the runway."

Jennie gazed at the models in wonder and once the designer and the models walked out, she applauded loudly with Lisa by her side. The designer's eyes widened when she saw them in the front row and her face broke out into an even bigger smile. Once the venue was empty, people moving out the tent to the next show, Lisa and Jennie went back stage and flashed their ID badges before meeting the designer.

"Lalisa Manoban and Kim Jennie! What an honour!" Sooyang said excitedly and bowed in greeting.

"It's an honour to meet you! I've followed your designs for a while and I'm so excited to buy this new line!" Lisa giggled and Sooyang looked like she was going to explode on the spot.

"This one? My latest...?"

"Yes! I liked everything and they're all so versatile!" Lisa nodded and handed the designer her phone. "I'll message you and you can give me the total price of your line."

"Are you serious? The _whole_ line?"

"Yes!"

Jennie watched as the designer took Lisa's phone and clumsily typed in her number before Lisa took it back and messaged her to confirm it was the right number.

"Do you take commissions?" Jennie asked and Sooyang turned to look at her in a daze.

"Yes...is there something specific you'd like?" she asked, referencing to the clothes behind her.

"That green pea coat over there..." Jennie said, walking to a railing and picking it up by the hanger. "Can you make this in dark blue?"

"Yes, of course! I'll work on it as soon as I can!" Sooyang said buzzing with excitement, "Do you mind if I take pictures with you?"

Jennie and Lisa agreed and uploaded the pictures onto their Instagram stories and tagged each other as well as Sooyang.

"Now the whole of the world knows that Kim Jennie and Lalisa Manoban likes my designs!" breathed Sooyang and she bowed profusely to the girls. "Thank you so much for visiting. I'll do my best with your coat and I'll send you the prices by the end of the day! Thank you so much!"

Lisa and Jennie waved goodbye and walked out of the tent and into the sunshine.

"Lisa...I think that designer is going to cry with happiness."

"I know the feeling," Lisa said softly and Jennie looked at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Being discovered by people you admire. I know how stores are sold out of Nonagon merchandise when I started modeling for them and I want Sooyang to have that same opportunity. She's so talented but people just don't take notice until they hit it big which can be so unfair. So giving a designer I like a boost...I feel like I'm continuing the cycle."

"I never thought of it like that..." Jennie admitted realising how lucky she had been to be with Jisoo on the day she was cast for _First Love._

The only reason she had modelled in the first place was because a modelling agent had been there and asked if she was auditioning. When she had said no and was only there for moral support when the agent asked her if she was interested in modelling. She had tried to 'continue the cycle' but was only met with betrayal. 

She clenched her fists and Lisa noticed a shift in her behaviour. 

"Hey, are you okay? Did I say something to upset you?"

"No...no it's nothing. C'mon! There's a photographer I want you to meet," she said spotting Simon walking towards their tent and his jaw dropped when he saw the two of them together.

" _Jennie?_ Are you standing next to-?"

"Simon, I'd like you to meet Lalisa Manoban," she said with a smirk.

Simon looked like his biggest wish had come true and picked up his camera.

"if it's okay with you two...?"

"Go ahead!" they both said and the camera flashed.

* * *

"Jennie you never told me you were friends with Lalisa!"

_Wait...are we friends?_

Jennie looked over at Lisa who popped another piece of mochi into her mouth and she grinned.

"We met this morning before a fashion show and both our tickets had been mixed up so we didn't have front row."

"How scandalous!"

"I was throwing a hissy fit when Lisa was told that her ticket had been mixed up too. She ended up walking away and offered me to join her."

"I wouldn't say a hissy fit-" Lisa began with a snort and Jennie rolled her eyes.

"I was ready to murder someone Lisa until you stopped me."

"So you mean to tell me that you bunked one of the biggest designers of Europe's fashion show because of a ticket mix up?" Simon asked, his eyes flickering with mischief.

"We bunked because they didn't treat us with respect. As ambassadors of companies like Chanel and Nonagon, we have those seats registered in advance. How they messed something like that up, I don't know. But I was not going to start sitting at the back because of their planning," Jennie stated and Lisa looked at hr in awe.

"Well said," Simon grinned and clinked his glass against Jennie's.

"I best be going now. I still have five more models to photograph before my interview with you later today," Simon said to Lisa and she gave him a smile.

"I'll see you then Simon. Take care."

He walked off and Lisa burst into fits of laughter and Jennie looked at her in surprise.

"You? A hissy fit? Are you seriously going to tell people that's how we met?" she asked between giggles.

"Well what was I supposed to say? Lie and say we met through a designer cause that's not what happened!"

"You could twist the story a little to make it seem a little sweeter?" Lisa offered.

"Like what? The Thai Princess came to my rescue before I bit the head off of the evil queen Mingi?" Jennie asked.

"I was going to say I approached you because I've always admired you..." Lisa blushed and Jennie was speechless for a minute.

_She's so genuine with her emotions._

"But who's Minji? Another model?" 

Jennie sighed and fidgeted with the collar of her blazer.

"It's a long story but I can tell you it over dinner tonight if you want?" Jennie asked offhandedly.

"Like a date~?" Lisa asked with a wink and Jennie's breath caught in her throat for a second.

"I'm just joking! You should've seen your face!" Lisa said with a laugh and the brunette stared at her before she grabbed the blonde by her jacket and pulled her in so she could whisper in her ear.

"If you wanted to ask me out, then I would've said yes, Princess of Thailand," she murmured huskily and she saw Lisa shiver.

She released the girl, who was cherry red in the cheeks and grinned.

"You're not the only one who can tease," she said with a wink and Lisa hid her face with her hands. "Give me your phone. I'll give you my number and we can meet up after your interview. Maybe go to Hongdae?"

Lisa gave her a small nod and handed over her phone. Once Jennie was done, she handed the girl her phone back and stood up holding out her hand and the flirtatious atmosphere ended as quickly as it started.. 

"Chanel is doing a special preview and I have to be there. You want to come with?" 

"You thought I'd leave you all by yourself?" Lisa asked.

"I'm used to being alone in the industry," Jennie shrugged and with those words being said, Lisa grabbed Jennie's hand and intertwined them, making Jennie freeze for a second.

"Well now you won't be anymore. Let's go!" the blonde cheered.

As they walked to the tent, Jennie couldn't help but feel her heart beat a little faster. Lisa was so honest and she was...so closed off. Did she even enjoy the industry of that meant being alone all the time? Jennie looked at their hands and gave it a little squeeze before Lisa squeezed back and gave her a smile.

_Maybe I don't have to be alone anymore._


	2. Truth and Tteokbokki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie and Lisa open up to each other about their lives and Jennie gets flustered.

Jennie called the seventh restaurant that afternoon and waited, praying for them to be able to squeeze her in for a reservation that evening. She knew her chances were slim because there were so many tourists, but she needed to try.

“Hello, Club House Restaurant. How may I help you?”

“Hello, is it possible for me to make a reservation this evening?”

“Sorry ma’am but we’re fully booked.”

Jennie sagged in defeat.

“Okay, thank you.”

She put the phone down and groaned in frustration.

“Why does this keep happening to me? First the date mix-up, then the ticket mix up and now none of my favourite restaurants are available for this evening?”

She punched her pillow a couple times before calming down.

“Jisoo. Jisoo would know what to do,” she murmured before picking up her phone and dialing her number.

“Jennie! How was your first day?” Jisoo asked, her voice still sounding scratchy.

“No time! I need your help,” Jennie said, running a hand through her hair.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen at Fashion Week?”

“Yes! Lalisa Manoban and I hung out the entire day and I invited her out for dinner but all of my favourite restaurants are fully booked! What can I do?”

“Lalisa Manoban? The model that’s currently on _every_ fashion magazine?”

“Yes, her!”

“Okay, okay. Calm down…how about you do what we always did after Fashion Week?”

Jennie paused; her breath caught in her throat before answering.

“Tteokbokki, soju and fried chicken? I don’t know Jisoo…I want to make a solid impression.”

“And you think taking her to some fancy restaurant will? Just think of what you’d want if you were a rising model and every fashion designer, advertising company or modelling agency wanted to take you out for dinner. Lalisa has probably been to all those places already.”

Jennie sighed and walked to her fridge before grabbing the takeaway menu from it.

“I don’t know…when I was modelling, I was dieting-”

“Which was unhealthy for you, remember! You almost fainted that one time in class!” Jisoo scolded, “Lalisa should be fine but if you’re really feeling cautious, then get two chicken salads as well just in case.”

Jennie nodded and sighed.

“Thanks, Jisoo. You are a lifesaver.”

“It’s no problem. Now, tell me everything that happened today and how you managed to hang out with Lalisa Manoban!”

Jennie retold the story, making sure not to leave out any details and by the time she was done, Jisoo was squealing.

“This is crazy! The fact that Minji stole your seat, to Lalisa inviting you to the other fashion show and then you two _flirted_ with each other-?” 

“It was just teasing! But yes, that all happened in the space of a couple hours and now she’s coming over for dinner!”

Jisoo laughed before breaking off into a coughing fit.

“Aw, Jisoo…I wished you were there with me,” Jennie said sympathetically.

“That’s sweet of you but we both know I need to recover. We’ll talk more tomorrow so you order your dinner and I’ll get some rest!” she said happily, and Jennie smiled.

“Bye Jisoo. I love you,” she said and disconnected before typing in the number to her local fried chicken place.

“Okay time to order the food.”

* * *

Jennie opened her door and smiled brightly when she saw Lisa.

"Oh wow...you look gorgeous," Jennie breathed.

Lisa had changed out of her clothes to a stunning black dress, showing off her long legs and a black bomber jacket with boots.

“Thank you!” Lisa grinned and they hugged before Jennie ushered her into her home.

“Your house is beautiful,” she said looking around at the photography and modeling covers of Jennie on her walls.

“It honestly feels a little self-centered now,” Jennie blushed but Lisa shook her head.

“No, we should celebrate our achievements and just because we happen to be models doesn’t mean we should diminish it because of how we look.”

Jennie relaxed at Lisa’s words and she felt that with every sentence out of Lisa’s mouth, made her gravitate more and more to the girl.

“Thank you Lisa now…this is going to sound so weird to you but I thought we’d stay in this evening,” she said as she took her to her lounge and Lisa gasped at the coffee table filled with food.

“All of the restaurants I like were fully booked so…I improvised. I wasn’t sure if you’re dieting but I got salads just in case as well as vegan options.”

Lisa stared at the table before turning to Jennie.

“I’m not even kidding, this dinner is ten times better than all the others I’ve been invited too since I came here for Fashion Week. I just wish I wore something more casual,” she giggled, gesturing to her outfit, "All these other designers want to take me to these upscale restaurants and I _know_ they would've leaked to the press that I would be there. They expect me to get al dolled up and it was fun at first but now it's just exhausting."

"I have some spare clothes if you want to get changed?"

"It's alright. It just means I can properly relax." 

Jennie beamed before offering her a chair and they sat down and began to dig in.

“Tteokbokki was the first thing I tried when I came to Korea and it’s been a comfort food for me ever since. Now that so many companies are wanting to sign modelling deals with me, I always have to go out to dinner and half the time I have no idea what I’m ordering because the food sounds ridiculous,” Lisa said as she popped a piece of tteokbokki into her mouth and sighed.

Jennie giggled as she bit into a leg of chicken and inwardly thanked Jisoo for the brilliant idea.

“I’m so happy this worked out. This was my first time organizing a dinner at my own home for someone besides Jisoo and we usually cook together.”

“I’m honoured to be the first guest,” Lisa said, bowing her head before grinning and eating another piece of tteobokki, “Speaking of Jisoo, how is she?”

“She’s still really sick but she’s recovering. I’m really happy she decided to stay at home because there’s no way she would’ve been able to enjoy Fashion Week like that.”

Lisa smiled and they ate in comfortable silence.

Jennie noted that Lisa ate a lot and she was relieved that a girl her age was eating so healthily. She knew how modelling could warp someone’s self-image and she had been part of that awful cycle when she had started modelling.

_Thank God Jisoo was there to snap me out of it._

“So, Lisa how on Earth did you blow up globally?” Jennie asked as she drank some milk tea and Lisa smirked as she swallowed her last piece of tteokbokki.

“Simon knows that whole story because I told him this afternoon. It was probably my most honest interview ever.”

“Woah really? I thought that people would want to know more about you and your journey?”

“No…they want to just know about the glam life I’m living but Simon…he wanted to know the beginning, so I told him.”

“Well, I can’t wait to read it!” Jennie said as she whipped out her phone and took a picture of the finished food.

“You don’t mind me tagging you in my Instagram story, right? Say right now and I won’t.”

Lisa giggled before taking out her phone.

“Only if I can tag you in mine!”

Jennie immediately tagged Lisa and uploaded it to her story before Lisa took a photo of the unsuspecting girl and Jennie looked up in surprise.

“Lisa! No, I look weird!” she said, and Lisa rolled her eyes as she tagged her in the photo with the text ‘Thank you for feeding me’ <3.

“Impossible! You look beautiful!”

Jennie smiled when she saw the photo and immediately added it to her story with text reading ‘Got to make sure you’re happy!’

Lisa sighed in content and stretched her arms out.

“So, you mentioned you and Minji have some history and you wanted to talk about it…care to enlighten a curious girl? Obviously, if you’re not up for it, I understand,” she said, being careful not to overstep her boundaries.

“Well I did invite you here for that reason,” Jennie laughed before inviting her to the couch and she shifted so that she could face Lisa.

“When I started modelling, I met Minji. She was the same age as me and we clicked immediately. We modelled together and became good friends over three years but from the beginning of our friendship, she encouraged me to diet because ‘us models need to look out for each other’. We’d have low-calorie meals together and honestly; it wasn’t enough for me. I was feeling light-headed at photoshoots and fainting at school because of hunger. Jisoo noticed how out of it I was and demanded why I wasn’t eating my usual meat and potatoes for dinners we’d have together. My parents suspected something but Jisoo was the one who got the truth out of me. Jisoo told me that one of the guys Minji was dating worked on set for _First Love_ and he’d deliver her take-aways or make food for her when she would see him after work. She had been lying to me the entire time about dieting and how it was important to have a good figure and watch what you eat.”

Lisa was holding onto every word and Jennie sighed.

“This went on for a month before Jisoo found out about Minji’s boyfriend and I confronted her one afternoon. I walked off the set with her and phoned Jisoo so that we could get noodles together and Minji flipped out. She was yelling at me and saying how I was ‘breaking the model code’ and that ‘I was pathetic for letting some noodles get in my way of fame’. I ended up yelling at her, telling her I knew everything about her boyfriend and the real food she ate when I wasn’t around. I was so angry and…and watching her expression of shock go into one of evil was just…awful. She said that she wanted to eliminate competition and that I was first on her list. She planned to make me develop an eating disorder so that I wouldn’t be able to continue.”

Jennie didn’t realize she was crying until Lisa was wiping her tears away.

“I was heartbroken Lisa. I couldn’t believe someone I considered a friend was ready to watch me fail knowing it was her doing. I moved on and continued modelling, ignoring her requests to be friends again and eventually she caught on that I wasn’t going to fall for the same trick again. She was incredibly sour towards me and tried to get directors of photoshoots to be mean towards me, but I ignored it. Eventually I decided to leave that agency because I couldn’t deal with Minji’s antics anymore."

Jennie straightened her shoulders and dried her eyes.

"That was the best decision for me because the agency I moved to was the one that offered me the job to be an ambassador of Chanel a couple years later and that changed my life. I was flying around the world and walking on runways in Milan and Paris and I was finally happy for the first time in a long time. Minji has always been jealous of me and even though we don’t model for the same company, she goes out of her way to make my life difficult like steal my seat at fashion shows or the one incident when she spilt champagne on my pink dress at the one gala.”

“I remember that gala! But the silver dress you wore after was absolutely gorgeous!”

“And Jisoo was the one who had Minji kicked out of that event because she got it all on camera,” Jennie grinned and wiped the rest of her tears away, “So yeah…Minji is awful and the reason I don’t make friends with other people in the industry.”

“What about Simon?” Lisa asked.

“He’s more of an acquaintance. He’s lovely but I also only see him like five times a year when there’s an event which we both happen to be at. Minji…I guess she made me paranoid of making friends with other people. I’ve tried to be friendly but some of the models were Minji’s friends and believed her stories and wouldn’t talk to me. Other models would try to be friends with me, but it was purely for gossip reasons and I then decided to just not make any friends in the industry because everyone felt so…fake.”

Lisa was quiet and Jennie bit her lip nervously.

Had she told her too much? Did she sound crazy? Was this all a big mistake?

The blonde clasped Jennie’s hands in hers and she squeezed them reassuringly.

“I’m so sorry for the pain that you went though and how you were betrayed by a friend. I hope…” she trailed off and Jennie leaned forward.

“You hope what?”

“I hope that we can be friends,” she whispered softly, and Jennie felt warmth radiate from her chest.

Jennie never would've pictured her being so vulnerable with someone after the Minji incident but Lisa was sitting right in front of her. It felt so natural but so real at the same time. Jennie felt her stomach do a flip and blamed it on the soju before clearing her throat.

“I...I would like that a lot Lisa.”

They shared a smile before Lisa let go of Jennie’s hands and sighed.

“I might as well tell you before you find out,” Lisa said, and Jennie looked at her in worry.

“What do you mean?” she asked, and the blonde exhaled before turning to her.

“You are going to want to sit back for this one. And have a shot of soju,” Lisa said as she poured out two shots and handed one to Jennie.

Two hours later, Jennie stared at Lisa in bewilderment as she finished her story.

“Wait, wait, _wait_. You were nearly involved in human trafficking?” Jennie screeched and Lisa nodded, biting her lip.

“Yeah. The modelling agency was an actual agency but had a whole trafficking thing going on in the background. Thankfully one of the other models ended up involving the police and the figureheads were arrested. The agency was forced to shut down and many models quit the industry because of it. My parents initially didn’t want me to model ever again so I took up dancing. I was in a group of dancers for a couple years, but I was scouted one day on the streets. I begged my parents to let me model for that company and they finally agreed under the condition that they were present at the photoshoots. The company was understanding of the situation and the rest is history. I did one modelling shoot for Nonagon last year and the next thing I know, I’m modelling for magazines, billboard adverts and walking down runways.”

“So that’s what you told Simon?”

“Yeah, a whole two-page spread. It’s a little nerve-wracking for it all to be out there but I hope that it will bring awareness to shady modelling companies and that young people won’t get caught up in it,” she said as she rested her head on the side of the couch, still looking directly at Jennie.

"Wow...that's brave of you Lisa. You're really focusing on having a bigger impact."

"Well, it would be pointless to be famous but not use your platform to support bigger things. Modeling and fashion I am passionate about but there are bigger things to worry about that affect everyone."

Jennie nodded in agreement. She had heard of influencers and various celebrities bringing awareness to campaigns and charities but Lisa was starting early in her life.

"I mean you've been doing the same thing since you started modelling," Lisa noted and Jennie looked at her in surprise.

"The charity events I had to be at weren't organized by me, Lisa. I had to be there for the brand...it didn't matter if I believed in it or not as long as I was there," she mumbled.

"You can always change that. Start a charity and donate to it," Lisa said, "You just need a cause."

"But what would the cause even be for? It feels pointless to start a charity when there are so many good ones out there already."

"Well, let's think about what you're passionate about. Like...you threw a hissy fit today so maybe you could support an anger management..."

"You said you would change the story and that you always admired me!" Jennie whined.

"I'm just teasing!" Lisa laughed and Jennie raised an eyebrow before leaning in, her face inches away from Lisa's.

There was a part of her that was screaming for her to stop but Lisa just pushed a button i her than caused the need to retaliate. 

"Are you Lisa? Because the last time I checked, you were the one who's been obsessed with me all these years," Jennie smirked.

Lisa froze before looking at her in shock but the blush on her cheeks were undeniable. 

"Obsessed? I've admired you-"

"Admired is a nice word for obsessed, Lisa. Were you always watching me?"

The atmosphere in the room had completely shifted within a few seconds. Lisa bit her lip nervously and her cheeks went bright red. She was looking in every other direction other other than Jennie's.

"I'm not a stalker!"

"Look at me Lisa. You've...admired me for so long?" Jennie asked seductively.

Lisa made eye contact with her and her mouth went dry. 

They were so close that if one of them moved just a little closer, they could kiss. 

"You make it so easy to tease you!" Jennie laughed, breaking the mood and Lisa stared at her before laughing listlessly.

"Yeah...I can be gullible...I just need to go to the bathroom," she mumbled.

Jennie watched the girl leave the room and she cursed inwardly.

"Seriously? Why did you have to flirt with her? She was making a joke and you took it too far!" she hissed under her breath, "No funny business. Stop flirting with her and just be friends."

She was surprised at her behaviour too.

She had dated her fair share of boyfriends and girlfriends but this felt different. Her exes were never in the industry and that made it difficult for them to understand the pressures she was under. Jennie always tried to make it work but with having to cancel dates and rain check almost every week, she was the one who'd get dumped almost every single time. 

It wasn't like she was an awful person or had been unfaithful, it was just that she loved her job and...and had issues opening up to people.

But not Lisa.

She had never told anyone what Minji had done to her, aside from her parents and Jisoo, but less than two hours ago, she had poured her heart out to the model. 

There was a part of her that wanted to erase Lisa's mind because she suddenly felt vulnerable. She had spilt her guts outto the model who probably looked up to her and she had just cried in front of her? 

She was a mess and she didn't know how the hell to fix it. 

"Jennie? Are you alright?"

She looked up and felt Lisa's concerned gaze on her.

"I...yes. I'm okay...I just feel vulnerable and I...I haven't really opened up to anyone like that in years..." she said and felt Lisa's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, we drank a lot too and told each other the...not so fun parts of our lives. I understand if you're feeling a little uncomfortable."

"I want to be friends with you Lisa and I'm sorry we're ending this evening on a sour note," Jennie murmured.

"Jennie, it's okay. Really. From what you told me about Minji, it makes sense why you wouldn't trust a lot of people in this industry anyway. I won't tell a soul about what we spoke about tonight. It's between us, okay?" Lisa said, a reassuring smile on her face.

"Okay."

Jennie sighed in relief, glad that Lisa didn't bring up the flirting and Lisa took out her phone before gasping.

"Oh crap, it's already 11! I need to get back to my hotel."

"You could sleepover here if you need to. I don't mind," Jennie offered and Lisa shook her head.

"I'm on the runway tomorrow for Fashion Week. I have to be up early for hair and make up," she sighed.

"Which company will you be modelling for? Nonagon?"

Lisa nodded and grabbed her bag and jacket before ordering herself an Uber home. 

"It's just one show in the morning and then I'll be done for the rest of the day. Do you want to meet tomorrow?"

Jennie immediately brightened at Lisa's question and smiled.

"Sure! We can look at some of the other shows afterwards."

Lisa glanced at her phone and looked at Jennie.

"My uber is around the corner. I should get going."

The two girls walked out and waited and once the lights of the car came down the street, Lisa turned to Jennie.

"Thank you for this evening, Jennie. I had a really good time! I'll see you tomorrow."

Jennie watched her walk to the gate before the blonde turned around and ran back. Jennie thought she might've forgotten something but what happened next wasn't what she expected.

The smell of jasmine invaded her senses and felt Lisa's warm lips on her cheek. Jennie froze and a second later, it was over.

Lisa pulled away before smiling slyly.

"Think you can mess with me the whole evening and not expect me to do something about it? Not on my watch, Jennie," she whispered before turning around and running out to the gate as her Uber pulled up.

Jennie raised a hand to her cheek that was now hot with embarrassment and watched Lisa wave goodbye before her Uber drove off. She closed the door and looked over at the table that was littered with the remnants of their dinner. She had met the girl only hours ago and now her heart was already beating faster with the scent of her perfume. She wanted to call Jisoo, but it was late and Jisoo needed rest.

Her love life had been non-existent for the last three years and suddenly her heart was beating faster? She was blushing at Lisa's teasing and flirting right back...what was going on?

Did she really have a crush on someone who she'd only known for a few hours?

Jennie took a seat on the couch, the jasmine scent still lingering in the air, and she replayed how Lisa kissed her on the cheek just moments ago. Each replay made her more flustered and she put her head in her hands in disbelief.

"Oh shit." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Happy New Year! It's been a while since I've updated this fic and with the announcement of Lisa, Rose and Jisoo's solos coming out sometime this year, I couldn't be more excited! I'm also looking forward to their concert at the end of the month! Thank you for all the love on the last chapter and if you loved this chapter, please consider leaving a comment or a kudo.
> 
> Stay safe!  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I wrote this initially for a zine but it was a one-shot and a lot shorter! Now that I'm not longer constricted to a certain amount of words, I can make it a little longer! I love that Lisa and Jennie both represent different clothing brands (and yes I am aware Lisa hasn't modelled for Nonagon for a while but for the sake of the 'edgy' look I wanted her to go for, I stuck with it) and I wanted to include that in this fic! 
> 
> If you liked this please leave a comment or a kudo! 
> 
> Stay safe and indoors.  
> vanilla107


End file.
